


Cup Size D(anchou)

by Meicdon13



Series: An Ongoing Exercise in the Appreciation of Erwin Smith [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Erwin Smith, Pectorals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin seems to have run out of clean undershirts but he decides that it’s not a big deal to go without for the day. Cue a distracted Survey Corps and a very annoyed and possessive Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup Size D(anchou)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a SFW companion piece to [_A Broad Expanse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1919910), though the two aren’t connected in any way (aside from Erwin’s boobs).
> 
> Beta by [inkstone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone). You can also read the fic at [Dreamwidth](http://mabangis.dreamwidth.org/115326.html) and [Tumblr](http://mtblackbearfic.tumblr.com/post/146451029669/cup-size-danchou).
> 
> hmu: [twitter](https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear) • [dreamwidth](https://meicdon13.dreamwidth.org)

Erwin blinks at the contents of his drawers. He still has plenty of socks and briefs, arranged in neat rows in their respective spots. But the drawer where he keeps his undershirts is completely empty. He’s been very busy lately, preparing for the upcoming expedition, but he’s not sure how he missed the fact that he was getting low on clean undershirts.

It’s unfortunate, but it’s also a minor annoyance that he can deal with. It looks like it’s going to be a warm day anyway and he has his uniform jacket. Maybe when he’s gotten through the more important things on today’s agenda he can swing by the laundry area to see if his clothes are done.

*****

Levi glowers at the batch of new soldiers doing push-ups in the barracks’ training area. The sun beats down on them mercilessly while Levi stands beside Hanji under the relative shelter of a large tree. He’d been on his way to his quarters when Hanji’d waylaid him, babbling something about a new endurance-enhancing drug they’d perfected.

“If I’ve got the formula right, then they can keep going for another thirty minutes!” Hanji says, gesturing expansively at the newbies. Levi wonders how long they’ve been doing push-ups—some of them look like they’re seconds away from collapsing.

“There you are!”

Levi turns around at the sound of Erwin’s voice, silently praying that he’ll give Levi an opening to escape Hanji’s clutches.

“Hanji, I need you to look over these.” Erwin has a sheaf of papers and folders in one hand, his uniform jacket folded over his arm.

“Man, you’ve got the right idea,” Hanji says, shrugging out of their jacket as well. “I thought summer was over already.” They accept the two folders Erwin hands over.

It takes a minute before Erwin responds, distracted by one of the papers he’s still holding. “Oh, today seems to be my unlucky day when it comes to clothes. I was so distracted by this financial report that I spilled ink all over my jacket sleeve.” Erwin sighs. “A lot of things need my attention today.”

Aside from the harried look on Erwin’s face, Levi notes that the heat seems to be taking its toll on him as well—his hair’s not as annoyingly perfect-looking as usual, his cheeks are a bit flushed, and his shirt’s damp enough that it’s beginning to stick to his skin.

One of the newbies chooses that moment to finally faceplant onto the dirt. Hanji is immediately beside her, asking questions about fatigue levels, how many push-ups she can usually do, and how long does she think she’ll need before she can go again.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asks.

Even though this is probably the first time she’s ever spoken to or seen Erwin, the newbie looks a bit too flustered for her first interaction with her commander. Levi is immediately suspicious. “I-I-I’m fine, Commander Erwin!” she squeaks. “Completely f-fine!”

She can’t seem to look at Erwin’s face, her eyes glued to the general area of Erwin’s bolo tie instead. The area that’s basically Erwin’s cleavage, which is usually partially hidden from view by Erwin’s jacket. The area that’s damp with sweat and clinging to Erwin’s pecs and Levi really needs to control himself or he’ll end up doing something he’ll later regret.

“Erwin, Nanaba was looking for us earlier.” Levi grabs Erwin’s arm and begins dragging him away, abandoning the newbies to Hanji’s experiments. Levi is determined to shove Erwin into his office and keep him there until Levi can find a shirt that isn’t intent on becoming a second skin but before they can get too far, Petra and Oluo suddenly appear in front of them.

Petra almost rams into Erwin, her face inches away from Erwin’s chest. “Commander, we were looking—” Petra cuts off mid-sentence. Levi feels utterly betrayed by the way her eyes zoom in on the strings of the bolo tie nestled between Erwin’s sculpted pecs, visible behind damp cloth. Why the hell is Erwin’s shirt so thin? Or is it because he’s just so damn sweaty? Why the hell isn’t he wearing an undershirt in the first place?

“What is it?” Levi says, impatient.

Petra jumps back, bumping into Oluo who’s intensely focused on something above Erwin’s left shoulder. “Captain! We were just—” Petra swallows, tries again. “The new supply shipment just arrived and Dita needs the Commander to sign off on them before we can begin unloading.”

“Of course. Thank you,” Erwin says. He starts walking in the direction of the supply shed. Levi follows, shooting a glare at a sheepish Petra and Oluo as he passes by them.

*****

Erwin wonders why Levi’s in such a bad mood. Not that Levi’s usually in a good mood—it’s just that he seems to be in an even fouler mood than usual. Levi had been in a hurry to get to Erwin’s office but his temper hasn’t improved since they got here. Erwin can see it in the tense line of his shoulders, his sharp, jerky movements as he closes and locks the door.

Before Erwin can say anything, Levi’s in his space, face tilted up towards him and scowling. “You’re not wearing an undershirt.”

Erwin looks down at himself, plucks at the material of his shirt. “I ran out of clean ones.” He looks at the way Levi’s eyes are narrowed and the way his lips are pressed together.

The last time Erwin saw that look on Levi’s face, they were at the market during a rare day off and someone else was reaching for the last box of Levi’s favorite tea leaves. Erwin blinks. Now that he thinks about it, almost everyone he’d spoken to today hadn’t made eye contact.

“Levi—wait!”

*****

Connie’s on his way to the stables when he hears Squad Leader Hanji’s voice from around the corner.

“Levi! What’re you doing with your face in Erwin’s boobs?”

Connie immediately does an about-face and marches back down the hallway. He can check on his assigned horse later.


End file.
